The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional application entitled “Power Semiconductor Package with Conductive Clip and Embedded Inductor,” Ser. No. 62/172,947 filed on Jun. 9, 2015. The disclosure in this pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.